


Issues

by chubbychoco



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbychoco/pseuds/chubbychoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has one hell of a daddy kink, but Sebastian doesn’t care - not as long as he's is good in bed.  Besides, who is he to judge?  He likes being handcuffed and at his boss’ mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Issues

**Author's Note:**

> A little reward for my tumblr buddies for helping Jim Moriarty win the Most Popular Villain poll <3 I figured I'd share.

Jim Moriarty sat with his legs spread, newspaper spread out before him.  He wasn’t wearing a suit, which was unusual for him - even around the flat, he almost always had some ridiculously expensive prat-rags on.  Today, though, he had stayed home all day, and he couldn’t be bothered to change out of his pajama bottoms, which was a good thing.  Good, because if Sebastian’s sloppy skills had made a mess of the inseam of an H. Huntsman, Jim would have carved the repairs out of his hide.  He wouldn’t have wanted Sebastian any other way, though.  Especially right now.  Kneeling between Jim’s knees, with his mouth around his half-hard cock and his shoulders shivering against Jim’s thighs…yes, this was definitely the consulting criminal’s preferred way to spend evenings.  Jim finished the obituaries and set the paper aside, kneading the armrests with his fingertips and sighing deeply.

Of course, he wasn’t much in the mood for getting oral, but it was fun watching Sebastian throw himself doggedly into the task, frustrated with his inability to make Jim come.  “Give up, tiger.  I just don’t think your mouth is going to get it done this time.”

Sebastian pulled back, lips flushed and expression irritated.  “You’ve got to be kidding me,” he slurred, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth.  “Fucking hell.  Why did you have me sucking you off if you didn’t want it?”

Jim smiled down at him, running a hand through his hair.  “I like watching you try.  You’re so _eager._ ”  He watched Sebastian’s face warp with anger, then nudged him away and stood, letting his loosened pajama bottoms fall to the floor.  He worked his thumb beneath the waistband of his pants and tugged them back into place, his face the wicked, gloating grin of a crocodile with a full belly.  “Don’t worry, daddy’s got something _much_ better in mind.”

“Oh, really?  If by ‘something much better’ you mean that shit that you pulled last time, I think I’ll go have a wank in the shower, thanks,” Sebastian responded, getting to his feet and walking reluctantly after him.  Jim couldn’t have bit back his grin if he’d wanted to.  The ‘last time’ Sebastian was referring to had been an interesting adventure; Jim had gotten his hands on a pair of handcuffs, a riding crop, and an eight-inch bowie knife.  Jim couldn’t watch a televised dressage event without his groin twitching with interest, and Sebastian now sported a matte pink scar of the initials ‘JM’ on his left pectoral.

“Well, the handcuffs will be staying,” Jim called over one pale shoulder.  “But I think you’ll be pleased anyway.”

Sebastian stopped in his tracks and considered his options.  He was man enough to admit that he liked the loss of control when Jim restrained him…but on the other hand, Jim liked to try _things_ when he was in absolute control.  And he always got pissy when Sebastian invoked their safe word - which he had barely agreed on anyway.

“Boss?” he asked.

Jim turned to face him.  “Seb.”

“You plan on causing me pain tonight?”

“Just a bit.”

Damn.  Sebastian considered Jim’s idea of ‘a bit’ of pain, then looked up with a victorious spark in his eyes.  He had the perfect counterproposal; as long as Jim agreed to the first part, he’d be ecstatic with the second.  “Can I recommend a compromise?”

Jim clapped his hands together in a slow, cunning manner.  “Ooh, tiger’s playing games.  All right, impress me.”

Sebastian crossed his arms and tilted his head, regarding his employer with calculated hunger.  “If I call you ‘daddy,’ you can’t cause me any more pain than I’m good with.”  He could see the fabric of Jim’s pants tighten further, and he forced away his triumphant smirk.  So Jim had some serious paternal issues.  That was nothing he couldn’t play with.  “Sound fair?”

Jim was pressed against him in the space of a breath, working his fingers beneath the collar of Sebastian’s worn aviator jacket, digging his nails into his collarbones in anticipation.  “Say it,” he murmured.  “Say it now.”

Sebastian’s lips twitched up slightly.  Needy little bitch.  “Take me to bed, daddy,” he breathed against Jim’s ear.

Jim nodded, nose brushing against his shoulder.  “Yes.  Yes, this is happening.  Take everything off and lie down,” Jim responded, trailing his hands down and squeezing Sebastian’s crotch through his jeans.  “Wait for me.  I’ll be…”  He punctuated each word with a kiss to Sebastian’s throat and a slow, hard rippling of his fingers.  “…right…there…darling.”

Sebastian groaned, leaning into Jim.  “What?  Where are you going to be?”

“Shh, no questions.  I’ll be with you in two shakes.”  Jim spanked Sebastian’s bottom hard, then disappeared into the bathroom.  Sebastian craned his neck to see what he was up to, only to be met with a slamming door and Jim’s voice from inside.  “No, no, no - naughty Seb.  Go lie down and wait for daddy.”

Sebastian’s chest heaved as he sighed, but he ached with lust.  So he left a trail of clothes on his way to the bedroom, toeing off his shoes and socks, then dropping each following article in a messy heap at his feet.  He rolled onto the bed, naked and hard, legs spread.  Jim came in not a minute later, also naked, and holding two items - the handcuffs, and a washcloth.  Sebastian could easily guess what both were for.  Jim raked his eyes over Sebastian, slow and sultry, and grinned.  “Oh, you look good like that.  Spread your legs a little more, and put your arms above your head.”

Sebastian nodded, raising his hands to the headboard.  He shuddered in excitement, and he knew that his pulse fluttered visibly in his neck.  Jim was eyeing him enthusiastically as he slunk onto the bed, framing the sniper in his arms and sliding the carbon steel rings around his wrists.  Sebastian bucked up against him with unconcealed eagerness, licking his lips.  “ _Hurry up._ ”

“Don’t be impatient.  It’s a mark of bad character,” Jim responded, settling the peaks of his hips against the soft dip where Sebastian’s bottom met his legs.  His breath was sharp with mint.  “Oh, I’m going to have so much fun with you, Seb.  So much fun.”

Sebastian tilted his head back and panted as Jim slid against him, cock catching against the cleft of his bottom.  “Not without lube, you’re not,” he presaged, scowling slightly.

“Mind your tone,” Jim warned, sweetly sing-song.  “Of the two of us, who do you think is in charge here?”  He craned his body, pulling his middle away and circling the tip of his tongue tauntingly over the head of Sebastian’s erection.  Sebastian moaned softly, his cry growing in fervor as a cool tingling sensation followed the wet trail of Jim’s tongue.

“Wh-what the hell is that?” Sebastian asked, gripping the headboard to stop himself from yanking at the cuffs.

“Fellatio.  Though I think you less refined types call it ‘head.’”  Jim snickered and took the tip of Sebastian’s length into his mouth, humming around it.

“I meant the… _oh, fuck, boss.”_

Jim pulled back.  “Excuse me?”

“Daddy.”

Jim nodded, satisfied.  He resumed sucking him, drawing him deeper and hollowing his cheeks with each encouraging noise Sebastian made.  He reached up with one hand and traced his fingers over the JM scarred into his sniper’s chest, and Sebastian responded by rolling his hips.  Jim didn’t stay there for long; he had far more in mind than just sucking his man off.  He pulled away with a soft pop, smirking at Sebastian’s low, gruff whimper.

“What - ” Sebastian asked, trailing off for lack of a sensible question.

“Hush.”  Jim said little else, instead reaching over to the bedside table and shuffling around for the lube he kept there.  He could see Sebastian squirm when he flipped the cap open, and his reaction only grew in intensity when he drizzled a thick stream of oil over Sebastian’s balls.  It ran down into the dark, downy-haired dip of his backside, cool and thick against the tight ring of muscle Jim was now pressing his fingers against.  “Keep quiet, or you’ll earn yourself a spanking.”

“Ooh, yes please,” Sebastian responded, wiggling against Jim.  He offered a low hum of approval when Jim ignored his request and slid a finger inside of him instead.  Really, the first finger was getting to an almost superfluous point in their sexual relationship.  Sebastian knew how to relax; it took very little effort on Jim’s part to open him up.  He sighed in time with the insistent press of Jim’s digit, groaning softly when Jim added a second.  Sebastian growled when Jim deliberately avoided his prostate.

Jim worked Sebastian into a relaxed state far slower than he needed to; Sebastian suspected it was to torment him.  Particularly when Jim had finished with all his fingers; he withdrew his hand, lined up, and pushed in roughly, causing Sebastian to pull against his handcuffs and choke out a fractured line of curses.  Jim didn’t seem to care much; he simply eyed the hard, corded muscles of Sebastian’s arms, tight with effort, and licked his lips.  “Oh, _Seb._   You really do need to watch your mouth.”

Sebastian had very little to say in response.  He rolled his hips against Jim, drawing ragged friction and an even more ragged groan of pleasure.  Jim responded by seizing Sebastian’s legs and pounding down hard, smirking when Sebastian rounded his shoulders and snarled like a caged animal.  “ _Gentle,_ you damn animal!” he snapped.

“That is _not_ how good boys talk to daddy.”

“You were under the impression I was good?” Sebastian countered.  He writhed and whimpered when Jim pushed deeper, maneuvering his shoulders beneath the crook of Sebastian’s knees.  “Oh…oh, fuck…fuck, _that’s_ good.”  Each thrust from Jim was met with a hard, sure cant of his hips.  Sebastian craned his neck, trying to kiss or bite - or maybe both - anything on Jim he could reach, but the criminal mastermind was well out of reach, given Sebastian’s limitations.  “Get down here and let me kiss you.”

Jim worked his body in a hard figure-eight, which made Sebastian arch his back up off the bed.  He decided to rap one hand smartly over the blonde’s inner thigh for good measure, which paid off with an obstructed, loud ‘oh.’  “Ask nicely.”

Sebastian narrowed his pleasure-fogged eyes at Jim.  “Bite me.”

“Well, if you insist.”  Jim leaned his head sideways to nip at the flesh of Sebastian’s inner thigh, holding him steady with his arms while still thrusting, hard and quick.  Each brutish bite left a deep red mark in its wake, until they trailed from Sebastian’s knees, to the tender joins of his groin and legs.  Sebastian didn’t bother hiding the increase in his arousal for it; both of them knew damn well that even if there was pain in the process, Sebastian took great pleasure from Jim marking him as his.  Possessiveness was something he found annoying in the tarts he picked up at the bar, but it got him harder than hell when Jim showed the same qualities.

A fat pearl of precome ran down his cock onto his stomach, and Jim slowed his motions slightly in order to run a finger through it.  He pushed the flat of his palm against Sebastian’s stomach and ran his fingers through the wiry, pale curls framing his erection.  Sebastian scowled.  “Why’d you slow down?” he demanded, voice thick with need.

“Just taking a moment to watch you,” Jim answered pleasantly, watching as Sebastian quivered in anticipation.  He sated him momentarily by pressing his hips hard against him, snapping them in a way that they were sure to leave a bruise on Sebastian’s legs.  The sniper pitched his head back and moaned.  “Trying to decide how best to finish you.”

“We’re a ways off from that yet,” Sebastian huffed, bracing his shoulders against the bed and pushing against Jim.  “Come on, quit playing around.”

“Oh, Sebby,” Jim practically sang, digging down even harder, until Sebastian’s length was trapped between their stomachs and each uneven thrust drove a winded cry from the blonde’s lips.  “But games are so _fun._ ”

Sebastian groaned when Jim shifted his weight, working his hands beneath his back and using his own weight to drive himself deeper, making breathless comments about how tight and hot Sebastian was, how slick the lube made him, how he could stay inside him for ages without being bored.  Sebastian could only moan in response, yanking against his restraints in a senseless effort to claw Jim’s back.  He wanted to draw him inside, hard and mean, force him down and make him bleed.  It wasn’t enough just to feel the flushed, heavy weight of his length inside of him; he wanted to be driven _mad_ with that sadistic marriage of pain and pleasure only Jim knew how to deliver properly.  And he wanted to return the favor.  It wasn’t one-sided; Jim liked receiving pain almost as much as he liked dealing it out.

Sebastian settled for squeezing his thighs around Jim’s waist, making it harder for Jim to breathe.  Jim obviously approved, and he smacked Sebastian’s thigh again before dipping his head to trail the tip of his tongue over the scar on his chest.  The flesh was still tender enough that Sebastian could feel the dull tingle from whatever minty product Jim had used.  He rather liked it.  Sebastian pleaded for more with shameless enthusiasm, locking his ankles to pull Jim closer and throwing his head back to beg in the name of deities he didn’t believe in.

“Getting close, Seb?” Jim panted, squeezing his eyes shut as he threw himself into fucking Sebastian with reckless abandon.  His lack of control meant he was starting towards his orgasm, and Sebastian forced himself not to hurry him along - he wanted to draw this out.

“Fuck, yeah…god, Jim, that feels so - “  He corrected himself the moment Jim began to pull away; he could feel the pressure against his back lighten and an almost rabid desperation overtook him.  “ _Daddy._ Daddy, please, don’t stop..!”  He nudged Jim’s head up with his forehead, straining to try to kiss him.  “Kiss me.”

Jim let out an unimpressed huff and worked tirelessly against Sebastian, clawing into his legs until the red half-moon bruises began to well up with blood.

“ _Kiss me_ , daddy.”

Jim responded instantly, crushing his lips against Sebastian’s and hammering their bodies together hard enough that Sebastian nearly screamed into the kiss.  It occurred to him for a tiny, flickering moment that he probably shouldn’t be fueling Jim’s issues.  Then Jim chanced against his prostate with a few thrusts, and though the mind-whiting pleasure that shot through him was brief, it was enough to make him think that hey, everyone had problems.  Jim’s really weren’t so bad in the grand scheme of things, were they?  So he liked to be called ‘daddy’ in bed; at least he hadn’t put Sebastian in a tiger-skin suit and told him to stay on all fours for the evening.

_Yet,_ his brain supplied unhelpfully.

His train of thought derailed once more when Jim reached between them and seized his shaft and began stroking him, odd to the rhythm of his thrusts, but with the same verve and skill.  He could feel more precome, warm and thick, smearing over his head and against Jim’s palm, doing little to ease the friction but somehow making the act deliciously filthy.  Sebastian moaned, shuddering with impending need.  He wasn’t surprised when Jim squeezed the base of his cock, clicking his tongue and shaking his head.  Dark wisps of hair tickled against his chest as Jim tried to chuckle, but instead let out a deep, desperate moan.

“No, Seb…not until…oh, _damn,_ you feel good..!”

Jim expressed just how good in a desperate snarl of words and noises, and Sebastian’s arousal throbbed with frantic demand.  He could feel the way Jim’s shoulders tightened; he didn’t have to touch him with his hands to know.  He could sense it in the stiffening of his arms, the halting pace of his breath.  He loved the moments before Jim came - the heated snap of adrenaline was not so different from the one before he pulled a trigger, actually.  It drowned out sound, it focused feeling and scent…and then wet, thick heat filled him.

“ _God,_ Sebastian, _yes!_ ” Jim roared, seizing his shoulders and dropping his forehead to sink his teeth into Sebastian’s collar bone.  Sebastian bucked against Jim in response to his carnality, chewing his lip as he waited for Jim to allow him to come as well.

Jim did - but not before writhing against Sebastian until he was too soft to continue.  He pushed his fingers back into Sebastian, brushing them across the sniper’s prostate and breathing in his ear.  “You should feel yourself, Seb,” he panted, working one hand inside Sebastian and busying the other against his cock.  “Filthy, absolutely filthy.  Wet and marked and _mine._   Daddy _so_ hates to share.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Sebastian swore, his strangled pleasure drawing the word out.  “Let me come.  Fucking hell, you sadistic nutter, _let me come._ ”

“One more time.  Say it,” Jim demanded, his voice barely more than a whisper.  “Do it.”

“Jim, damn it - “

“Say it or I’ll leave you like this all night.”

Sebastian forced his eyes open - he wanted Jim to see the desperation in his eyes, the lust, the _need._   His silvery-blue eyes bored into Jim’s brown as he panted, “ _Daddy._ ”

Jim released the base of Sebastian’s cock, crooking gently into his sweet spot at the same moment.  Sebastian howled his satisfaction to anyone who cared to hear it - though, given their location, few could - and yanked against his handcuffs when he came.  He could feel Jim biting at his throat, drawing raw marks to the surface, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he was vaguely aware of his own frantic begging for more.

It took him a moment to come down from his high, and when he did, he could hear Jim chuckling, “Again?  Sebby, I think you _barely_ made it through this one.”

“Get stuffed,” Sebastian responded, panting like a dog.  “And uncuff me.”

Jim beamed at him, naked and sweat-slicked, and shook his head.  “No.”

The blonde looked up sharply.  “No?”

“No.  You and I have both come once.”  He pecked Sebastian on the nose before standing and practically sashaying from the room.  “No one ever said the game was over.”


End file.
